


open book

by stonedgeralt



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt
Summary: Jaskier’s thoughts, feelings, dreams, and desires are always on display. Upon meeting him, Geralt had considered Jaskier’s openness to be incredibly strange. ... As time passes, however, Geralt finds himself becoming more transparent, too.---Jaskier is an open book, and Geralt is learning how to read him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 219





	open book

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the fact that everyone in the show thinks Geralt is cold and emotionless. So here's Geralt having and expressing feelings because it makes me happy.

Jaskier has a spring in every step. He talks with his hands. His face lays bare his every emotion; his mouth is always one twitch away from a mischievous grin. While he sleeps, his toes and fingers twitch. He jiggles his leg when he’s nervous. He taps his foot when he’s impatient. Jaskier never “stands still,” either; he sort of sways back and forth, like a sunflower in a breeze. He is a bundle of constant movement, full of energy that’s released in beatific smiles, bouncing steps, and eager gestures. 

Geralt has never met anyone quite like Jaskier. To him, sudden movement – whether his own or someone else’s – has always signaled imminent combat. To Jaskier, it’s just a part of who he is. For months after Jaskier first joined him, Geralt was hyper-aware of his presence: every twitch, every fidget forced Geralt to fight his instinct to draw his sword.

Now, though, Geralt is accustomed to Jaskier’s perpetual wriggling. Now, he finds himself enjoying it. Seeing Jaskier wink and blow kisses to the adoring crowd during a performance never fails to make Geralt grin, especially when the bard makes direct eye contact with him. When Jaskier dances around Roach as they’re walking, Geralt playfully rolls his eyes, and when he fusses in his sleep, Geralt murmurs soothing words and holds him closer.

Jaskier’s thoughts, feelings, dreams, and desires are always on display. Upon meeting him, Geralt had considered Jaskier’s openness to be incredibly strange. _Why doesn’t he conceal himself? How has he survived this long being so unguarded?_ As time passes, however, Geralt finds himself becoming more transparent, too. He compliments Jaskier’s clothes. He gazes openly at Jaskier, sometimes only to make him blush. He laughs out loud when Jaskier sings silly songs for him. When Jaskier touches him, late at night beside the dying campfire, Geralt makes noises to signal his pleasure. He hums contentedly when they’re kissing. He whines softly when he wants more and, when he gets what he wants, he moans so loudly that it echoes through the forest.

Jaskier has learned his sounds and expressions. He notices every minute change in Geralt’s body language and always responds appropriately. Geralt has done his best to emulate this gesture of love – because he loves Jaskier, loves him more than he’d ever expected to love anyone – and he’s getting better at it. He lets Jaskier braid his hair when he’s fidgety, to keep his nervous fingers occupied. When Jaskier’s feeling discouraged while composing, Geralt picks small bouquets of wildflowers and presents them with a flourish, much to Jaskier’s delight. Jaskier tries to teach him how to play the lute; in return, Geralt shows him how to care for Roach and her tack.

Geralt blushes when Jaskier pecks his cheek in the presence of others. His heart swells with love when Jaskier finally masters a complicated sword fighting technique. It fills nearly to bursting one day, when Jaskier finds a swimming hole and eagerly tugs Geralt by his sleeve to the spot. They undress each other and leap into the water together. Geralt carries Jaskier on his shoulders. Jaskier dunks Geralt’s head under the surface and swims away, laughing.

Seeing Jaskier like that – his sopping hair, his blue eyes bright with glee, his face so full of joy – makes Geralt realize that he would do anything to ensure Jaskier’s happiness.

When Jaskier says that he wants to go to the coast, Geralt agrees. He knows that it will please Jaskier, and a sea breeze sounds nice. Jaskier suggests hiring a mare for himself, since the journey is a long one. But Geralt simply moves forward in Roach’s saddle and pats the space behind him with a soft smile. He knows it means that their progress will be slower, because Roach will need more rest after carrying two riders. But he doesn’t care. He wants to feel Jaskier’s warmth against his back, Jaskier’s arms around his waist. Jaskier beams at him and clambers up into the saddle.

They ride for five days, stopping often to let Roach rest and to explore the towns they pass through. When dusk arrives, they journey back into the forest, for once preferring to sleep under the stars. Each night, they explore each others’ bodies, as if for the first time. The wind carries the sounds of their love through the trees. Geralt has never known bliss such as this.

As they leave the last town, a half-day’s ride from the seashore, Jaskier says, “It’s more about the journey than the destination, you know.” He brushes Geralt’s hair aside and peppers soft kisses across the back of his neck. “I could spend a hundred years like this with you.” Geralt sighs serenely, letting his eyes drift shut.

He hasn’t told Jaskier how he feels yet. Geralt plans to do it once they reach the shore: He’ll wait until sunset, they’ll share the sweet pastries that Geralt purchased when Jaskier wasn’t looking, and then he’ll tell Jaskier everything. 

Geralt has no doubts that Jaskier’s feelings for him mirror his own, and are just as intense. He has no qualms about confessing his innermost thoughts: Jaskier is his companion, his partner in all things. He knows that Jaskier will cry before he’s even finished speaking – hell, maybe Geralt will, too.

Geralt smiles and leans back, pressing himself against Jaskier’s chest. Jaskier tightens his arms around him and rests his chin on Geralt’s shoulder. In this moment, Geralt can’t imagine being anywhere else. 

Finally, he is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Twitter [@stonedgeralt](https://twitter.com/stonedgeralt)!


End file.
